


Mystrade vs. Mycake vs. Umbrellacroft , Or: The things that Greg has to compete with.

by LadyLilyMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Crack, M/M, Romance, Silly, Wedding, i don't know why i do this to myself at 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft go wedding cake shopping. That can never go well. Inspired with this post - http://ladylilymalfoy904034.tumblr.com/post/29600129366/wedding-cake-omgosh-epic-ficcage-mine-but</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade vs. Mycake vs. Umbrellacroft , Or: The things that Greg has to compete with.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Now Mycroft,”

“Yes, Gregory?”

“I know this is very exciting time for you and I know you’ve been looking forward to this day right from the beginning… Mycroft, are you listening to me?”

“Hmm? What? Yes, of course!”

“I know you’ve been looking forward to this, but we need to go into this with the same calm…Mycroft, for god sake!”

“Come _on_!”

“I knew I should’ve taken Anthea’s advice…”

“Which was?”

“To lock you in your office.”

“You wouldn’t have dared!”

“There’s still time to turn around.”

“ _Gregory!_ ”

“Behave yourself then.”

“…”

“Mycroft-”

“Fine! Fine…”

“Thank you.”

“Hmph.”

~

“I don’t like flowers, I don’t like ivy – _why would you put ivy on a cake? –_ I don’t like red, or yellow-“

“Or green or brown or scarlet or black or ochre or peach?”

“Don’t be facetious.”

“ _I’m_ being-? Ugh, never mind…”

“Well, tell me what you like.”

“No. There’s no point.”

“This is _your_ decision too!”

“Is it though? _Really?”_

“Yes!”

“Fine. What about… _that_ one.”

“No.”

“For _god_ sake…”

“If you’d chose a decent one…”

“It would’ve still been wrong.”

“You have no faith in me.”

“…”

“Gregory!”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“That’s the issue!”

“….”

“Ugh.”

~

“Ohmygod.”

“Hmm?”

“Ohmygod.”

“What is it? Have you found- Oh, for _fuck_ sake…”

“Gregory?”

“No.”

“But Gregory-“

“ _No._ ”

“…Please?”

“Not a hope in hell.”

“If you loved me-”

“Don’t even.”

“But…just this _one_ thing. It’s the _only_ thing I _really_ want…”

“Mycroft, it’s a fucking umbrella cake!”

“Yes?”

“No! Just…no!”

“But it’s beautiful…”

“My love, it’s a lot of things but ‘beautiful’ is not one of them.”

“…”

“Mycroft, don’t sulk.”

“…”

“Mycroft-”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Oh for f- Mycroft, come back!”

“…”

“Mycroft!”

“Don’t try to follow me, Gregory.”

“You’re being ridiculous-”

“ _Ridiculous?”_

“Ssh! _People are beginning to stare!_ ”

“I don’t care! In this whole fiasco of a wedding, I have asked for one thing, _one!_ And that is to choose our wedding cake! They are all hideously grotesque-”

“ _You can’t say that in the shop!”_

“-and the single one which happens to take my fancy, you – my future life-partner – refuse me!”

“I am not having a novelty cake for our wedding cake!”

“It’s not a novelty cake!”

“Mycroft, _look_ at it! It is covered in icing umbrellas!”

“I _like_ umbrellas.”

“Well I don’t.”

“…”

“Mycroft!”

“No.”

“Myc- Bollocks.”

“Ha! It’s raining! Ha! And, you know what? I love you so much, I’m going to respect your dislike of umbrellas and _not_ offer you mine!”

“Child!”

“I’m not the one getting wet.”

“….”

“Heh.”

“Mycroft?”

“Yes, Gregory?”

“I think we should we should go back and shelter in the cake shop.”

“I think that’s definitely a good idea.”

“Just to get out of the rain.”

“Of course.”

“And maybe another browse.”

“Just a casual one.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
